The Flash suits
For the Earth Two Flash suit worn by Hunter Zolomon, see The Flash suit (Earth Two). For the Earth Three Flash suit worn by Jay Garrick, see The Flash suit (Earth Three). The Flash suits are a series of protective suits designed and created by Cisco Ramon at S.T.A.R. Labs, originally to replace the turnouts firefighters use but are now used by Barry Allen for his vigilante activities as The Flash. History Pre-vigilantism suit Essentially just a red leotard with padding and a reinforced helmet, Cisco Ramon, one of the last remaining employees at S.T.A.R. Labs, had the suit readied for Barry Allen so that he could test his new-found speed powers for the first time. It was used at the Ferris Air Testing Facility outside of Central City, and it got destroyed while Barry was wearing it. Due to his inexperience with his powers at the time, Barry lost focus while running at his top speed and crashed into a series of water barrels. The suit was damaged and never used after that. First suit To aid Barry in facing new threats to the city following the particle accelerator explosion, from both other meta-humans and outraged citizens alike, Cisco designed a new suit to allow Barry to act while keeping his identity hidden. It was a red skintight bodysuit originally meant to replace the turnouts the firefighters usually wear when in action. Cisco later re-purposed it and added an upgraded version of the new earpiece he previously installed in the prototype suit, he latter added a red logo with a gold lightening bolt onto the chest. The suit became an incredibly helpful tool for Barry and when he decided to permanently be a protector of Central City as The Flash, using it on a regular basis. Later, this suit was destroyed accidentally by Bette Sans Souci when Barry attempted to apprehend her. She touched the suit to stop him and Barry had barely enough time to get out of it before it exploded, leaving him half-naked. Fortunately, Cisco had apparently made spares, for later in the episode Barry was using another one. Upgrades Once Barry started working full-time as Red Streak/The Streak (later dubbed The Flash), Cisco began to add new devices and made alterations to allow Barry to be better prepared for any situation, including a multi-link comm set. These modifications would also be included in later suits. Cisco also added thermo-threading, to heat the suit in case of an encounter with Captain Cold. Destruction of the first suit This suit was destroyed accidentally by Bette Sans Souci when Barry attempted to apprehend her. She touched the suit to stop him and Barry had barely enough time to get out of it before it exploded, leaving him half-naked. Fortunately, Cisco had apparently made spares, for later in the episode Barry was using another one. Second suit After General Wade Eiling attempted to injure The Flash by throwing acid on him, he was forced to run as fast as he could to wear it off. However, by the time he had, it had almost entirely burnt through the suit and was unusable. To this end, Cisco had another one handy and allowed Barry to use it. This suit was presumably erased from time after the young Barry Allen vanished into thin air after his future self saved his mother. It was restored after Barry allowed Eobard to kill his mother, creating a new timeline. Upgrades After Barry and his friends reformed the team to defeat the "Atom-Smasher" and have Henry Allen released from Iron Heights, Cisco took it upon himself to commend the team for their recent successes. He did so by upgrading Barry's suit, mimicking the design of the future suit's emblem from the digital future article of Barry that Gideon showed them when they first met her. While a simple alteration, it was very noticeable and appreciated redesign to the suit, with the recoloring of the emblem's background from crimson to white. When going up against Griffin Grey, Dwarf Star Alloy was added to the suit to protect him but it was only added to the chest part of the suit and would only protect him once. Destruction of the second suit When Hunter Zolomon kidnapped Wally West, Barry gave up his powers in exchange for Wally's safe return. During an attempt to recreate the effects of the particle accelerator explosion in the hopes of restoring his powers, Barry's physical form was absorbed into the Speed Force, destroying his suit in the process, leaving only the chest piece. Third suit After regaining his speed from the entity, Barry returned in a new suit presumably fabricated by the Speed Force itself, which was physically identical to his previous one in every detail, presumably also containing the upgrades that the previous suits had. His future time remnant who became Savitar would briefly don the suit again in order to trick Team Flash. However, the suit was worn down. Six months after Barry went into the Speed Force, a samurai-like robot began terrorizing Central City, demanding that it face the Flash. Since Barry was still in the Speed Force at that time, Wally donned Barry's suit in an effort to trick the robot, although this attempt failed. Original timeline/Alternate future suit/Fourth suit In the original timeline of 2397, as seen from a report of April 5, 2397 that was owned by Eobard Thawne, Barry is shown to have a suit similar to his parallel past self's suit, but this one has a lighter shade of red, thicker, yellow lightning bolt-like lines stretching over the suit, and the same, white symbol from his third suit. Presumably in Eobard's timeline of origin, Barry created his suit (or Cisco Ramon from this timeline created for him, if Barry knew him) and he become the scarlet speedster superhero known as The Flash. In one future of the current timeline, an new suit was created sometime between 2390-2397, either by Cisco or Barry. The future suit is similar to the suit seen in the article from the future. It is a brighter red, has gold piping (in the shape of lightning bolts), a gold belt, and there is thick gold lining on his forearms (similar to where his gloves would end).Barry is seen wearing this suit when he followed the Reverse Flash back in time to stop him from killing his younger self. This suit was first seen after Barry from 2390 travelled to 2397 to find answers and questions about Savitar. 2397 Barry helped 2390 Barry to fight future Mirror Master and future Top and they both arrested them. Sometime after the defeat of Savitar, Cisco designed a new suit in the hopes of Barry returning from the Speed Force, which coincidentally looks exactly like the one Barry's future self wore when 2390 Barry ran to 2397. After Barry returned from the Speed Force, he began using this newer version of the suit. Functions *'Aerodynamics:' The suit's form-fitting design and articulation allows Barry to maintain control of every step and movement that he takes. This is what allows him to dodge attacks and run as he would without it. *'Communications link:' Cisco had installed two miniature earpieces shaped like lightning bolts attached to the ears of the suit. This grants Barry full communication with the team at S.T.A.R. Labs while in the field. The link can be routed to other people's desktop monitor and display it as if it was from his desktop monitor. *'Defibrillator:' A newer addition to the suit is a magnetic-electrical charge that jumpstarts Barry's heart. Though after two consecutive administrations, the device will be completely fried and take a while to repair, making it still a prototype. *'Identity concealment:' Barry uses a red mask to conceal his identity and to keep his friends and family safe from harm. *'Intense temperature and abrasion resistance:' The suit was originally designed as a firefighter turnout, so its primary use is still intact. It's made of a reinforced tri-polymer, making it resistant to several thousand degrees of intense heat, whether it be around Barry or it be the friction generated from his body while running; as well as resistant from grazing bullets, knives, abrasions, or scars. It appears that Cisco has modified it to resist intense cold as well, since Barry was able to walk off several blasts from Leonard Snart's Cold Gun and Mick Rory's Heat Gun quicker than in previous battles. It was also revealed that the suit was also designed using vulcanized teflon which neutralizes any electron imbalances and prevents the friction of Barry's movements from generating a lethal dose of static charge. *'Mini-camera:' The suit's chest piece has a miniature camera with live streaming and 1080p built into it. By pressing on it, Barry's team can see through and gain a better idea of his surroundings or situation. *'Sensor system:' Both versions of Barry's suit have had several health sensors built in to work in real time. The telemetry is sent to S.T.A.R. Labs so that they can identify Barry's condition and health. The suit has a GPS built into it so that S.T.A.R. Labs can keep track of where he is, see how much power he's generating, and determine how fast he's running. *'Therma-threading:' One of the latest modifications to the suit, Cisco has added "therma-threading" to the suit, which causes the suit to generate a large amount of heat, in case Barry gets hit by the Cold Gun, which is why it was designed. *'Voice alterer:' Due to losing his speed to Zoom, the suit also apparently has a voice filter equipped to disguise Barry's voice, since he couldn't do it himself. It is unknown what happened to it after Barry got his powers back, it is presumed it was either removed or kept in the suit in case Barry loses his powers again. Former functions *'Dwarf Star alloy chest armor:' After getting some of this material from Felicity, Cisco was able to fit the torso section of the suit with this highly durable material, protecting the wearer from extreme blunt-force trauma to said area. However, enough force, such as from a meta-human with superstrength, can potentially destroy the armor even if the strike itself is blocked, leaving the wearer vulnerable again to any further blows until the armor itself is repaired. *'Performance enhancement:' The newest addition to the suit, the tachyon unit, was able to fit inside the lighting bolt emblem to conceal the device from Zoom. Because of this, while wearing the suit, it will allow a speedster's vitals to remain at peak performances, including keeping their calorie burning rate at a normal level, and thereby able to continue moving at top speeds for much longer durations unhindered from effects such as dizziness and fatigue. It was presumably destroyed after Barry was absorbed into the Speed Force and his suit was destroyed. However, it's possible that when the Speed Force generated a new suit for him, identical to the one he had before, it may have generated a new miniturized tachyon unit as well. Known users *Barry Allen/The Flash **Barry Allen/Savitar (erased from existence) Category:Suits